A Process
by FlyHighGirl
Summary: Ezio has just begun his assassin training-and has just made his first mistake. Now safe at home, he isn't acting like he normally would. But perhaps, with a little help from a loving sister, he'll be back to normal. *Re-uploaded for spacing changes!*


**I. **"Ezio."

Ezio dared to look over at his sister, trembling, holding the shoulders his uncle had grabbed ever so carefully. His body was unnaturally weak and minor things like that caused him great pain. Claudia sat at a comfortable distance on the edge of his bed, one hand outstretched to take his. She saw that his arm was bleeding slightly, so she was smiling gently to try and make him more comfortable. But they both knew that smile was fake. She was terribly worried and hated seeing Ezio like this-in a few days time he had gone from a young headstrong assassin to a shaking pile of bones, all because he had been careless. And he knew it, he knew it all too well, which just added to his upset nature.

But Claudia knew that things were only getting worse with Ezio when their uncle came quickly to her, practically begging for help because he didn't know what to do for him. Any attempt he had made to calm him only terrified him more. He didn't seem to know where he was, her uncle had told her. She realized then it was time to take charge, begin to prove herself. She gave a sad, quiet sigh, then put forth a true smile, trying to be warm and welcoming.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ezio. I promise. Just let me see your arm." She leaned forward, but Ezio cowered still, dropping his hands and pushing himself up against the headboard.

No, he thought, don't corner yourself. He had learned walls were a bad thing, as guards were able to surrond and strike him easier that way. Instead of moving anymore he sat still, fear written clear on his face. Claudia frowned, dropping her hand. She turned her head towards her uncle Mario, disgusted. "Look what you did!"

Mario was baffled. This was no time to argue. Whether his neise like him or not, Ezio was not okay, and his recovery should be the top priority now. "Me? Claudia, don't go blaming his behavior on me! That artist friend of his brought him back this way!" Claudia huffed.

She wasn't around when Ezio was brought home, but she did catch a conversation between Mario and Leonardo before the latter left the villa for the night. He warned Mario that Ezio was not at all like himself since he took his first step out of that cell. He had no emotion, no words to say, nothing. And as much as she hated to admit it, Mario was right-no one in the room and no friend of Ezio's had caused this. Those damn _templari_ did.

She looked back at Ezio, who was gripping the blankets firmly, his gaze cast somewhere on the floor. The baggy shirt he wore sagged on one shoulder, showing off bloodied scrapes.

"Ezio..." He looked up a bit. Claudia was thankful for the recognition-at least he was comfortable with her enough to give her an acknowledgement. He seemed to be settling down. She smiled. "It's me, your sister Claudia." He looked up more. His sister became extatic at this progress but hid it as best she could. "Give me your hand, I can see you're hurt. I can help you." To both her and Mario's surprise, Ezio slid his hand against the blanket towards her carefully. For a minute no one made a move-Claudia was focused on the pale skin of his hand, knuckles showing prominently. He hadn't eaten, probably too wary to eat anything the guards gave him. A wise decision, though there had been consequences and it showed. Subconciously she reached for the wet cloth and basin left on the night table next to her from the doctor. When Ser Agostino arrived, Ezio was taken to his room, but when he returned he reported Ezio was wounded, but would not let him get within ten feet of him. He hadn't been able to mend his wounds, only diagnose from a distance. Agostino said he wasn't going to fight with him all night and simply left, leaving some medical supplies in case anyone wanted to try and clean him up. Claudia held his hand lightly, so, _so _grateful for his progress. Maybe, she thought, he was coming back to himself already. Maybe they wouldn't have to work so hard to get him back on his feet. She pressed the cloth lightly on the bloody wound. Ezio's body jerked away, pulling his arm back towards him. He cupped it with his opposite hand, pulling his knees up close to his chest. Claudia could practically hear his heart thumping.

"Ezio..." She inched closer to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to clean you up a bit. You'll heal faster and probably sleep better. Please, just let me help you. Trust me, I would never hurt you." Ezio's frightened expression faded a bit. Claudia put a free hand on his covered shoulder. "Just some sibling rivalry now and again, hm?" Ezio smiled a bit more. He offered her his arm again, Claudia taking it gratefully. She finished cleaning the blood, wrapping a cloth bandage around his arm. She let his hand go.

"Now," she began, setting the damp cloth back in the basin, "is there anything else? Any other bump or scratch I can mend?"

Ezio's eyes widened. He fixed his shirt and returned his gaze to the floor. Whatever he was hiding, he was ashamed of it. Finally Mario stepped in to lend a hand. He walked calmly over to Ezio, crouching at his nephew's side.

"Ezio, it's alright. I'm sorry I frightened you before-believe me, I had nothing but the best intentions. There is no need to be ashamed of what happened-it's all over now, nipote. You're home." He gestured to Claudia, "now listen to your sister. She's much brighter than me at this kind of thing, you know!" Ezio managed a smile at his uncle, but his stomach still turned at the idea. After a minute or two he gave up, decision made. Mario stood up while Claudia busied herself with organizing the supplies they had been left, both trying to give him some breathing room. He straightened himself up, taking the loose shirt Leonardo lent him off. Claudia took a glance up at him-there were a couple of bruises on his chest, but otherwise nothing she could really help with. Ezio glanced around the room for a bit, looking interested in the windows to his right. Slowly he shifted himself right, Claudia watching him, when he suddenly gave a sigh and turned his back to his sister, swinging his legs over the side of his large bed.

Claudia dropped everything she was doing, staring at him. She tried not to gasp, to express her concern. Mario, however, didn't have the same idea.

"Dio mio, Ezio..." He murmered.

Ezio's back was covered in large bloodied slash marks, from the tops of his shoulders all the way down to his lower back. It was easy to see some were deeper than others, and those wounds would scar and heal slowly. Claudia cupped her hand over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. What was she supposed to do know? This is what they had done to him, just a child. She felt saddness and rage building up inside her. She had the right mind to hunt down his captors and take revenge.

But now was not the time for that. Now, her brother needed her help. He was ashamed and scared and hurting, mentally and physically. She rubbed at her eyes and took a breath, standing up from Ezio's bedside and dragging the table of supplies closer to him.

"I-uh...You must be hungry, Ezio. Let me fetch you something." As Mario descended the ladder, Claudia sat right next to Ezio. He didn't look at her-not until he flinched when something wrapped around his shoulders. Claudia held onto him, burying her cheek into him.

"You're okay, Ezio. You're alright, you'll heal. You'll get back on your feet. And I know you'll take all those Templars down, fight like you never had before. You're strong, Ezio." She looked at him and they locked eyes, hazel to gold. "And the friends and allies you have at your side...are always there for you. Bene?" Ezio teared up himself, and tried to say something but couldn't, his throat aching. Claudia pecked his forehead and moved behind him, picking the basin up and setting it aside. Ezio kept his mind elsewhere, trying not to focus on the stinging in his back-it certainly felt better than it did, though.

**II. **"Here, Ezio. Eat." Mario placed a steaming bowl of broth and some bread on the now clean night table. Claudia left to get rest for the night, her uncle promising her he would stay up with Ezio and see to it that he was feed and he slept.

Ezio was looking off into the horizon through his barred windows-unnerving him slightly, but he tried his best to dismiss the feeling-and looked over at his dinner. It was certainly more lavish than what the templars tried to feed him. Thankfully it hadn't mattered to them whether he ate or not, so no one forced him, but the one night he had eaten he most definately regretted it. Still, he eyed it with curiosity. While he stared down his food, Mario pulled an armchair from Ezio's desk over to his bed. When seated, he gave a confused look at his nephew.

"Is...something wrong, Ezio?"

He knew it wasn't true, but in the back of his mind a little voice said 'don't eat'. While imprisoned he taught himself to resist the temptation of food. It wasn't a skill that would easily be lost at this point. Ezio sat back, hand reaching behind himself to scratch at his bandaged back. The wounds itched and stung, but they were healing, that was for sure. It gave him some comfort, but he still had the nagging feeling he'd be hurt like this again, and soon. Mario, eyeing him oddly, slowly began to understand what was wrong with him now. He gave a chuckle, catching Ezio's attention.

"Ah, don't worry about the food Ezio. Here, let me show you." He scooted the chair closer and leaned forward, taking the bread loaf. He broke an end piece off and dipped it in the broth. Since it was such a small piece he simply popped it in his mouth and ate. When he finished he offered a smile.

"See? Perfectly fine. Now go on. You're starving, I can tell." Ezio made a face. Of course he could tell. When Claudia finished cleaning his wounds, they found the shirt he was wearing was stained in blood. It was also quite warm that afternoon, and it would be that night, so no shirt seemed like no problem. But even through his bandages his ribs showed, and just at that moment his stomach growled like a lion. He gave in, ignoring that all knowing smile on his uncle's face. He picked the bread up, his hand shaking a bit. He broke off a larger piece and dipped it casually, clearly remembering the manners his mother had taught him. It was odd it came so naturally, Mario noted. He didn't seem to think about his actions at all, everything he did was second nature. He looked at the bread, half expecting it to eat him instead, but dismissed all his stupid thoughts, shut his eyes and took a bite.

His eyes widened when he began to process the taste. It wasn't much, but he'd be damned if it wasn't the greatest thing in the world right now. He finished off the piece in his hand, then almost ate the whole loaf. He drank what warm broth was left over.

He set the bowl back on the table and settled against the headboard, giving a contented sigh. This feeling of being full-it was great! He felt comfortably warm and almost like he wanted to sleep. He yawned, turning his head to the side a bit. He heard the legs of the chair scrape against the wood floor, his uncle coming over to him. He looked over, eyes heavy.

"Tired?" Ezio nodded, hating the fact he still couldn't give a proper answer. "Ah, don't beat yourself up about your throat. It'll heal up sooner or later, Ezio. In fact..." Mario left with Ezio watching him, and he quickly returned with a glass of water. Now this had Ezio backing away. It was harder to resist drinking, not because he wanted it but because he knew he needed it. Everything he had drunk was obviously drugged, and it was hard to tell if it was or not. He tried countless times to figure out if it was, all to no avail. His stomach had turned and he almost threw up every time. Once, he had. The guards took no pity that night.

"Oh, come on, Ezio. This is okay too. Nothing to be worried about."

Again the voice said no. No, no, no, Ezio, don't you dare. Mario moved closer, pushing the cup to Ezio until it barely touched his lips. A mistake. Ezio's arm lashed out, having Mario almost spill the drink. He quickly realized his mistake. He sighed, hiding his annoyance. Ezio gave him his best 'I'm sorry' look, realizing what he'd done and how annoyed it made his uncle.

"It's alright Ezio. I'll just leave this here. You can take your time." He set the cup next to the empty bowl. Ezio still looked like he had been scolded and was recovering from it. Mario placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Ezio, really. In all honesty, the way you trained your mind to resist was a great idea. Though, you should have eaten a bit more anyway-you'd have more strength. An assassin must plan carefully his decisions in such situations." Ezio nodded, then realized something. Without a word he tried to ask Mario a question, making a gesture similar to putting a hood on.

"Wha-oh. Oh, your assassin robes? And your weapons, right?" Ezio nodded. "Your good friend Leonardo is taking them in to be fixed. He says he knows a good blacksmith, and he offered to sew your clothes. There were...quite a few holes in them." Ezio rubbed his shoulder, again having that 'I'm sorry' look. "He'll be coming to visit soon, Ezio. To see how you are doing." Ezio perked up. Leonardo? He owed him so much. He couldn't even remember if he had given him a proper thank you or not. "You know, he said you did not talk much in the carriage ride home, but he could see you were grateful. Now why don't you get some rest." His nephew looked tired again. He slumped down, resting his head on the pillow. He turned to one side, grabbing the pillow with one hand and tucking the other underneath. He felt the blanket cover his aching shoulders with warmth. He barely heard Mario walking away as he slipped into a deep sleep.

**III. **The floor was cold, cold as ice. The chilling air blowing in from outside didn't help. His was coiled up in a corner, shivering. He wished his clothes were mended, he wished he had a weapon. Hell, he wished his mind was in the right place. First night and he was already breaking down. This isn't what an assassin does, how he acts! How embarassing. His allies would be ashamed, and his uncle...he didn't dare think.

Another sudden rush of pain made him groan loudly. He couldn't understand why he was feeling pain in spurts. Shouldn't he just be aching? Ah, he thought, it must've been that wine they offered him. He wished he hadn't drank that.

Not only that, but he wished he hadn't been taken in public, in broad daylight. Ambushed by brutes? Pathetic. All he remembered after the fight was being tossed into an empty wooden carriage and passing out. Did he hit his head? Probably. Or maybe they hit it for him, with the butt of that damn spear, no less.

Alright, maybe it wasn't the best idea to go trekking back to Firenze so soon. The guards were still sour about the murder of the Gonfaloniere, and probably the murders of the Pazzi as well. No wonder they found him so easily-his enraged shouting of his name and the time he stayed in the square was enough to get a good look.

He covered his eyes, tearing up. How could he have been so careless? So foolish? He thought he could take them. He learned the hard way he couldn't.

Suddenly he heard rusted metal bars creaking open. Come back for more, have they? Fine, he thought, let them at it. Using the wall as support, he found bricks jutting from the wall and hung on. He hauled himself up slowly. Time for another fight.

The _crack_ of the whip behind him was defeaning.

Ezio shot awake at the sound of booming thunder outsite. He breathed heavy, quick breaths. Where was he? What happened? What was going on? He looked out the window. No rain, no lightning-just the beginning of a summer storm, he guessed.

"Ezio?"

Ezio looked over at the ladder. His panting didn't stop. Was he sweating? Everything felt hot. Claudia hurried over to him, sitting very close. Who was she again? Ezio switched to Eagle Vision, but that didn't seem to do anything. The woman in front of him switched from red to blue to neutral, almost all at once. He grabbed his pounding head, moaning.

Claudia put a hand on his shoulder. "Ezio, calm down, it's alright. It was only a dream. Here." She had another bowl in one hand, which she put down on the table. She twisted the cloth to get rid of all the cool water she didn't need. "Lie down, Ezio." Gently she pressed down on his chest, almost barely touching him, encouraging him to lay his head back on the pillow. Ezio's eyes widened in deep fear. His hands swiftly went to grab the sides of his headboard and he forced back. In his mind, the feeling of his sister's hand on his chest was heavier than it actually was. The feeling to him was more like a metal boot crushing him. He fought against her, his body aching. Claudia was confused. What could he possibly have dreamt of that was so terrible to cause him to act like this?

Oh, she thought, that's right. He must have remembered part of his ordeals. Poor boy. Claudia realized this was just the start of his terror. He'd be frequented by nightmares for days. She looked at him again-he was still trying to force back her hand. Instead of letting go she gingerly pressed the cloth under one side of his chin. The cool cloth began to take affect-he calmed down, arms lowering. His back rested fully against the cool wooden board, head to one side, eyes closed. By now Claudia's hand was off him. Ezio didn't stop sweating, but his breathing was normal now. Slowly he opened his eyes. Claudia frowned at him, moving the cloth to the back of his neck so he could rest on it instead. Slowly she saw he regained his focus. He tried to speak but his body jerked from the pain. He took the cloth away and gripped his throat.

Claudia looked over and saw the water Mario had left for him-a special brew that was mixed with an herb they grew especially in Monterrigioni. She picked it up and offered it to him. He thought a moment, hesitant of course, but took it anyway. He took one look and chugged it. He cleared his throat and set the cup down again. It felt better, but he still couldn't speak. Fantastic. Claudia took the cloth back, wet it again, and pressed it to the exposed skin of his shoulder, by his neck. "We should probably change your bandages too," she said dully. "I was just coming to check on you, close the blinds in case it rained." She reached for his neckline with the cloth when he pushed her hand away. She gave him a look. "What's wrong?"

Ezio leaned forward and hugged Claudia, his head buried in her shoulder, his body quivering. She couldn't stand it. She knew he hated being treated like a child, but he also understood that he was unstable and needed help. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him in return, tears coming back.

"It's okay Ezio...it was just a nightmare. We'll keep you safe."

When he was finally calm, bandages changed and mind focused, he settled himself back into bed. One last time Claudia took the cloth and put it to his forehead. He felt much more comfortable now, what she was doing for him really helped. She sat and watched over him for a bit, despite his attempts to shoo her off to bed. She wanted to make certain he slept well.

Finally he drifted off again. With a sigh Claudia stood, closed the blinds, and set off to bed herself-not before giving Ezio another kiss. The rain and wind began to pick up. She hoped he would stay warm and undisturbed in his sleep.

**IV. **"Ezio! So good to see you!" Leonardo chirped. Ezio looked up from his book with a smile. Leonardo came closer, waiting for a response. When nothing came he looked confused and surprised. The only sound was the rain dripping onto the wooden floor. Ezio looked him up and down, noting a parchment package tucked under his arm.

"Is there something the matter, Ezio?" Ezio shook his head, pointing to his throat. He opened his mouth and no sound came out.

"Oh! I see. Mi dispiace Ezio." Ezio waved his hand to dismiss the idea.

"Are you healing at least?" He nodded.

"Good, good." Leonardo sat on his bed, Ezio bringing his knees up to his chest. Leonardo stared at him. It didn't go unnoticed by Ezio.

"Ah, sorry Ezio. But I...didn't know your wounds were that bad." Again Ezio waved his hand, as if to say he was fine.

Leonardo was careful with the choice of each word. Claudia told him that, while Ezio may act calmly, any misstep and he'd lash out or cower away. He was informed that he had frequent nightmares-two more last night-and when he tried to stand to come for breakfast this morning, he almost fell on his face.

Ezio could see the sad look in Leonardo's eyes. Ezio pushed his shoulder, regaining his friends attention. He was really more curious about what the package contained.

"Of course. Here." He gave him the package, which he tore into. He stopped as soon as he found the grey-white clothing with red stripes staring back at him. His hand reached out to touch it, but as soon as he did his mind rushed with thoughts. His head pounded again.

"Ezio?" Leonardo reached a hand out for his friend. Memories came back to him.

A cold cell. Dark. A warmth. Blood? Creaking, metal rusting, metal unsheathing. A crack, then pain. Shouting, and laughter? Again, again, again.

Finally the thoughts stopped. As if he had been holding his breath the entire time, he gasped loudly. The package was off of his lap, stored somewhere he didn't know. Leonardo was at his side, arm around him.

Not this again. He had to stop, this was getting insane. How much more pain would he have to endure before he healed completely? He could feel the wounds on his back opening again, hot and stinging.

"Come, Ezio. Let me see. I can help as well." Ezio took a moment to ignore the pain and gave his friend a look, skeptical. Leonardo returned the look, annoyed that his friend had little faith in his many abilities. "Yes I can, Ezio. Trust me, would you?" Ezio was about to pull another mocking face when the pain came back. He practically doubled over. Leonardo had to help him back up.

"Alright, just let me see..." He began peeling away the bandages when Claudia came in with lunch. She rushed to his side, setting the plate on his desk. She immediatley gave Leonardo a roll of fresh bandages as she cleaned his back again. The pain dulled. Ezio sat, his head in his hand, not in pain but annoyed if anything.

This had to stop. He was worrying everyone around him and he was constantly in pain. Enough was enough. No more.

**V. **When Leonardo left, Ezio informed Claudia to get Agostino by writing down his request. She stayed with him during the entire visit.

Agostino tilted Ezio's head from side to side with interest.

"Well, Ezio..." he began, taking his hand away from the young man's jaw. "You are healing, but very slowly. Claudia, may I speak with you?" Ezio tensed a bit.

"What it is?"

"Well, his wounds are healing nicely...it looks as though he might have been hit in the head, but by a blunt object, so nothing to really worry about. The marks on his back will scar, but there is no helping that. And these nightmares you told me about...it's a sort of anxiety problem. Whatever happened to him traumatized him."

"I see..."

"I'm sorry, Claudia. The best thing to do is wait it out. In the meantime, for his throat..." Agostino pulled a vile from his pocket, giving it to Claudia. "Give him this. He should be able to speak afterwards."

"Grazie, Agostino. I don't know how you do it."

"No thanks needed, Claudia. Ciao."

"Ciao..."

Agostino descended the ladder. Claudia turned back around to Ezio, who fussed with his blankets. He was nervous.

"You're fine, Ezio. And your voice..." She showed him the vile. "This will help. Agostino said you should be able to speak after this." Immediately Ezio snatched the vile from his sister's hand. He gulped it down with no thought. Soon after he dropped it, and Claudia grew worried. Suddenly Ezio began coughing violently, body shaking the same way it did when he awoke from his first nightmare.

"Ezio! Hold on, I'll get-" Through his coughing fit he grabbed Claudia's wrist, holding her back from leaving.

"Ezio, let go! I need to-" His coughing then became more controlled, slower, his body stopped shaking. He looked up at his sister, eyes weak. He opened his mouth.

"C-...Claudia?" Claudia gasped with delight. She tried not to squeal with joy, throwing herself into him instead. She hugged him tightly.

"Ezio, Ezio...finally! You're speaking!" Ezio smiled. His voice was still a bit hoarse.

"Claudia...please, don't worry about me. What happened...was a mistake. A slip up. It won't happen again. I don't like to see you and Leonardo and Zio worrying about me day in a day out. In a few days I'll be fine again."

"But Ezio-"

"Trust me on this, Claudia. Like I have trusted you." Claudia smiled broadly and nodded.

"Okay...okay, Ezio." They embraced again. This wasn't going to be an easy road to recovery, but they'd come this far. No sense in dwelling in past mistakes. Time to move on.

Time to heal.


End file.
